


Once and Future...

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon - Enhances original, Fourth Age, Plot - Bittersweet, Poetry, Writing - Clear prose, Writing - Engaging style, Writing - Mythic/Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bitter-sweet lament of what was and what could be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once and Future...

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

We are the Walkers beneath the trees,  
We are the Singers under the stars.  
We are the Firstborn kin,  
The Undying Ones.

We are dwellers under the mountains,  
We are the hewers of rock and stone.  
We are the Dwarven kind,  
Keepers of Secrets.

We are the race of passion and pride,  
We are the Builders, cities of stone.  
We are Men, the Edain,  
The Inheritors.

Where are you now, Walkers in starlight?  
Where are you now, Smiths under mountain?  
We all are gone from you,  
Long since departed.

Look to your dreams and you will find us.  
Look to lost memories, we shall awake.  
We will return to you,  
And sing in your heart.


End file.
